


Interlude

by Tobyfan



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-15
Updated: 2004-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyfan/pseuds/Tobyfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from Shattered. Clark returns from the mansion to tell Lex what he found. But Lex distracts him with lots of naked skin. Thanks to Aly and Chrissy for beta reading.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

Clark scrambled up the stairs clutching the piece of broken glass. He opened his mouth to reveal his finding, but stopped short when he saw Lex standing there, shirtless, with his back to Clark. 

Clark slipped the glass into his shirt pocket and cleared his throat. 

"It's okay, Clark. I heard you coming up the stairs," Lex said and turned around. Clark was amazed by the miles and miles of smooth, hairless skin and he longed to reach out and touch Lex. He'd never seen him this uncovered. "Did you find anything? Where's the evidence?" 

_Evidence, right_. Lex was in trouble and here he was thinking about skin. 

"Uh," he started, and then Lex lifted the shirt Clark had given him earlier and started to slip his arm into one of the sleeves. Clark couldn't tear his eyes away. 

"Don't," Clark blurted, without thinking. 

"Don't what, Clark?" Lex asked, stopping his motion. 

Clark turned his head, feeling the blush. "Nothing. I'm sorry. It's not...never mind," he stammered. 

Lex walked up to him and he could see out of the corner of his eye that Lex was still shirtless. He could feel heat radiating off of Lex's skin and he could smell his rich scent. 

Lex touched his arm then, making him jump a little. "What is it, Clark?" 

"Nothing, really. I'm just worried about you," he said, hoping that would distract Lex from his insane outburst. 

Lex blinked and stepped back. Clark breathed a sigh of relief. Now was not the time to be thinking about sex and Lex's skin. He needed to figure out a way to help Lex; especially after what he'd found at the mansion. 

"I'll be fine, Clark," he said, turning to pick up the shirt again. "Were you able to..." 

Clark's hands seemed to move of their own volition. All he knew was that he _needed_ to touch Lex before he got all covered up again. His hands landed on Lex's back, smoothing the skin there, and effectively stopping Lex in mid-sentence. 

Lex turned his head, but other than that, he didn't move at all. "Clark?" He looked frozen with surprise. 

Clark let his hands drop and stepped back. "God, Lex, I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking." 

Lex turned to face him and grabbed his hand. "Clark, it's okay. I was just surprised. I don't want you to stop," he said, his eyes smoldering with barely contained heat. The way Lex was looking at him made Clark's knees feel wobbly. Then Lex put Clark's hand on his chest. "It's okay, Clark." 

"God, Lex, this is so wrong," Clark said, even as he was caressing the soft skin of Lex's chest. He couldn't seem to get over how much skin there was to touch. And he was pretty sure he was rudely staring at Lex's nipples. 

"Do you want to stop?" 

"No!" 

"Then why is it wrong, Clark?" Lex asked, and lifted Clark's free hand to his mouth, sucking one of the fingers inside. 

Clark gasped. "Because...God...someone tried to kill you and...and the mansion was..." 

Lex stopped sucking, causing Clark to groan in dismay. "I think we've probably got a long day ahead of us and maybe, just maybe, we deserve this right now. Don't you?" Lex's voice was moving over him like a caress and Clark was quivering from the onslaught. 

Clark didn't answer. Instead, he pulled Lex to him with a hungry, mouth-devouring kiss. He poured everything into the kiss; everything he'd been feeling for Lex for months and all the worry since he'd found Lex battered and bruised this morning. He really couldn't deal with the idea of losing Lex again so soon after he'd come back from the dead. 

Lex kissed him back with as much fervency as he gave and Lex's hands found their way into Clark's hair. His mouth opened and Lex just possessed him as if he was always meant to. But despite the hunger between them, Lex's hands remained on his head. Clark ached to feel them touch him all over. 

Clark's own hands were ravenous for Lex's skin and never stopped gliding and caressing over his chest and back, stopping just short of his waistband. Clark dared not go further, although he wanted to. He needed to know if Lex wanted the same things he did. He wanted Lex to _do_ something. Clark thought he might burst if Lex didn't. 

The kiss went on and on, getting sloppier and hotter by the minute. He could feel Lex's erection brush against his thigh and he knew that Lex had to be aware of Clark's hard-on as well. He came to the late realization that Lex was waiting for him. At least he hoped so, because otherwise, he was about to embarrass himself. He took one of Lex's hands out of his hair and pulled it down against his chest, maneuvering it so that the fingers were in between the buttons and a few of the tips were against his skin. 

Lex drew back then, looking at him with surprise and desire. It made Clark shiver. "Clark, are you sure about this?" Lex asked. His hand was still where Clark had brought it and his fingers were slowly stroking Clark's chest. The touches sent tendrils of heat spiraling through him. 

"Yes," he said, trying to echo the look in Lex's eyes. "I want you to touch me. And I want to touch you," he added, skimming a finger down Lex's torso, stopping at the waistband. "Do you want me to?" 

Lex closed his eyes and leaned his head back as if he was dizzy. Clark hoped it was because of him and not because of Lex's lack of sleep. Lex swallowed and Clark watched his Adam's apple move along the strong column of his throat. Clark wanted to taste the skin there, so he leaned in and pressed his mouth against the flesh, sucking. Lex choked out a shocked gasp, which sounded a lot like "yes," and shuddered against Clark. 

Clark licked the bumpy protrusion, enjoying the feel of it under his tongue. "God, Lex, you taste so good," he murmured against Lex's throat. His hand cradled Lex's head so he wouldn't topple over. Lex was grabbing onto his arms for support. 

"Clark," he whispered and Clark pulled back, letting Lex raise his head. 

"Sorry." 

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Lex pinned him with the most intense gaze Clark had ever seen on his face, and he'd seen a few before. "I want you, Clark. I have for a long time." 

"Oh God! Me, too, Lex," Clark said, relieved. "I mean, I've wanted you." He knew he was blushing now but that had to be expected with Lex looking at him like that and using his - _God_ \- sexiest voice. 

"Why today?" 

"What? I don't..." 

"Why did you decide to do something about it today?" 

"I, uh, I don't know. I just came up the stairs and you were standing there and you had all this skin showing and I kept thinking I've never seen so much of you and I just wanted to touch you," Clark rambled. 

Lex laughed and then his hands were back on Clark's chest. He loosened one of the buttons. "Is this okay?" he asked, and Clark could feel his own heart thudding loudly in his chest. 

"God, yes." Then his shirt was sliding down his arms, catching on his wrists until Lex undid the buttons there, too. And finally they were skin to skin; mouths fused like they were trying to bond together permanently. And that was kind of a cool idea, Clark thought. He'd never felt so strongly for anyone before and he was pretty sure he would never feel like this again. There was no one out there even remotely like Lex. 

Lex was lean and sinewy and strong. He was beautiful and contradictory and passionate. He gave Clark his trust, something that was so rare Clark knew what a precious gift it was. Lex was sexy without even trying. The way he walked, the way he talked, the way he studied people with those incredibly penetrating eyes of his. He could be both gentle and brutal. He was cunning and clever. And he was mysterious in ways that intrigued Clark. 

There was no one Clark would rather spend time with; no one he'd rather kiss. Lex made him feel special and loved. Lex made him feel like there was no one more important in his life, and that staggered Clark at times. 

"How far do you want to take this, Clark?" Lex asked when he broke the kiss. Clark was panting. 

"Anything," he answered incomprehensibly. "I want everything with you," he blurted out and wondered if he'd revealed too much. 

Lex grinned and got down on his knees. He pressed a kiss to Clark's stomach and started unbuckling his belt. 

"Oh God, Lex, what are you..." 

He gasped when Lex's right hand snaked inside his boxers and wrapped around his cock. "Lex," he said on one long breath. 

Lex used his free hand to push Clark's pants down over his ass. He used his right hand to guide Clark's cock inside his mouth. Clark was mesmerized as he watched it happen. Lex's left hand stroked and squeezed Clark's ass as he started to suck. Clark shuddered and nearly came from the dual sensation. 

Lex wanted him and he couldn't get over how much that meant. Lex had often looked at him with the most intense expressions and seemed to flirt with him at times, but Lex flirted with everyone. Well, maybe not flirted so much as overwhelmed people with his presence. Everyone wanted to touch and kiss Lex, didn't they? They should anyway because...God...Lex's mouth and touches were driving him crazy with lust. 

Had Lex done this before? Because he was really good at it. Really, really good. Slurping and sucking in the messiest way Clark had ever imagined, and he'd imagined it a lot. He hadn't always pictured Lex being the one on his knees, but right now he couldn't conceive of anyone else doing it. Lex was making the most wonderful groans and sighs in the back of his throat like he was enjoying this as much as Clark. He didn't know how that was possible, but it made him hotter than he already was. 

Lex's hands were roaming over Clark's ass and hips like he owned Clark. That tripped a trigger Clark didn't even know he had. He liked the idea of belonging to Lex; of Lex belonging to him. 

With an audible pop, Lex's mouth was gone. Clark whimpered at the loss of the heat. 

"Do you want to come like this? In my mouth?" Lex asked, looking up at him with half-closed eyes. His breath was short, he was flushed, and Clark thought he looked like the hottest thing ever. Before he could nod in reply, Lex continued. "Or do you want us to be pressed together, our cocks rubbing against each other and kissing when we come?" 

"God, Lex," Clark said and grabbed Lex, pulling them back toward the couch by way of an answer. He flopped down and pulled Lex into his lap. Lex wriggled off again, finished taking off Clark's pants and then discarded his own. 

Then they were finally pressed together completely naked and Clark knew he would need a future opportunity to further explore the expanse of Lex's gloriously hairless skin. In the meantime, he ran his hands over as much of the luxurious skin as he could reach, while their mouths fused together in the most passionate kiss Clark had ever known. Not that he'd had much experience, but from the way Lex was moaning into the kiss, Clark knew he wasn't the only one feeling it. 

Clark caressed Lex's smooth chest and belly. There was a fine sheen of sweat on Lex's skin as he moved almost too slowly against Clark. It was both agonizing and arousing as hell. Just enough friction to make him spurt pre-ejaculate, but not enough to let him come. Lex's cock brushed against his belly and his cock, ratcheting up his desire. He cupped Lex's balls and rolled them in his hand, fascinated by the lack of hair there. It made Lex thrust hard. _God, yes, that's more like it_. 

Lex guided Clark's hand until it was wrapped around both their cocks and then Lex's hand covered his. And then they started to move together. It was good. So good. Clark realized he was holding his breath after the third thrust and he let it out. His other hand was splayed over Lex's back and ass, keeping him close. He loved the feel of Lex's sweat-sheened skin sliding against him. 

Their tongues fought for dominance as they kissed, breathing heavily into each other's mouths. Lex began biting and licking his lips, moving down across his jaw line and to his neck. He whispered incoherent mumblings into Clark's skin, making him shiver. Clark leaned his head back against the couch and shuddered at all the sensations flooding his body. Lex was wrapped tight around him; it felt like they were becoming one person. 

When Lex's mouth clamped down on his nipple, Clark cried out and drove hard into their joined fists. He felt his body spasm and he was coming all over their hands, painting Lex's chest. Clark's whole body went boneless and he felt his hand slip from its place around their cocks. Lex took the opportunity to work his own body to completion. He pistoned his hips against Clark quickly, continuing his assault on Clark's neck and chest with his mouth. 

"You look so fucking hot like this, Clark. All fucked out and satisfied," he muttered as he slammed against Clark. " _I_ did that for you. Remember that, Clark. I made you crazy with lust. I made you come. You belong to me now, Clark. Oh God. Fuck." Lex went silent then and Clark could feel wet heat jetting across his skin and, Christ, it was hot. Clark shuddered again, loving the feeling of Lex's come on him; marking him. 

Lex collapsed into Clark's body; his face pressing against Clark's neck. Clark felt the short, panting breaths on his skin and all the way down his spine. He wrapped his arms around Lex, enjoying the solid feel of his body. After a few minutes, Lex's breathing slowed down and he sat up. He smiled at Clark and kissed him again. Then he got up to find the pile of dirty clothes he'd worn last night. 

Clark loved the view of Lex walking away, bending over and then walking back to the couch. The slide of his muscles against skin made Clark's cock jerk. He was such a beautiful man, Clark thought. Lex came back with his old shirt to clean them both up. Then he straddled Clark again and kissed him. 

"You're amazing, you know that? I've wanted you for longer than I care to admit and today, well, let's just say your timing couldn't have been better." 

Clark blushed. "Really?" 

"Really. This day...I have a feeling it's going to be the day from hell and that was a nice - no, it was an amazing - interlude," he kissed Clark again and got up to gather the clean clothes that Clark had lent him. Clark got up to gather his own clothes and put them back on quickly. He was starting to feel a little self-conscious. 

"So, what did you find at the mansion?" Lex asked, slipping on his pants. Luckily, they were still clean enough to wear because Clark's pants would have hung off him. 

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. No bullet holes, no blood from Darius and the hallway window looked like it always does. There wasn't even a crack in it." He put his socks and sneakers on and gathered up Lex's dirty clothes and hid them in the corner. "I'm telling you, Lex, it was like being in the Twilight Zone. There was nothing wrong," he said, walking back toward Lex. 

"I didn't imagine getting shot at, Clark. They must have had cleaners to cover their tracks," Lex said, buttoning up the shirt Clark had lent him. Clark hoped this wasn't going to be the last time he got to see Lex naked. 

"Well, they missed a spot. I found this in the hallway,' Clark said, pulling out the shard of red glass. Lex took it from him, examining it. Clark continued, "I called Darius' house to see if anyone knew he was missing. But according to his answering machine, his wife and his kids are visiting the grandparents." 

"Darius is probably at the bottom of Crater Lake by now." 

"Maybe we should call a U.S. Attorney?" 

"And tell him what? He was nervous about going after someone as powerful as Lionel Luthor to begin with. I don't think he'll be issuing any warrants based on a shard of glass," he said, holding it up. 

"Is there anyone who can corroborate any part of your story?" 

Lex looked at him with a gleam in his eye. "Yes. Chloe." 

"Chloe?" 

"She's been doing some poking into the Luthor family history. Go and see her, Clark." 

"Are you going to be alright here by yourself?" 

Lex nodded and he looked tired suddenly. His shoulders sagged and he rubbed his eyes. Clark could only imagine what kind of toll this was taking on him. He needed to find a way to help Lex fix this. But how? This seemed far worse than the situation with Lucas. 

"I'll be fine, Clark. Go." 

"Okay. I'll be back as soon as I can. You stay up here and be as quiet as you can. Do you have enough food and water?" 

Lex nodded wearily. 

Clark hesitated before turning for the stairs. He wanted to kiss Lex or hug him goodbye or something and he wasn't sure if he should. Would Lex even want him to? Was it always this awkward after you had sex with someone you cared about? 

"Clark, come here. It's okay." He must have seen the indecision on Clark's face. He took hold of Clark's forearms as he came closer. "We're going to get through this day and then we'll figure everything out, okay?" 

How sad was it that Lex was comforting _him_? Clark nodded. Lex reached up around his neck and pulled him in for a tender kiss, one that promised more leisurely ones in what Clark hoped were calmer days ahead. 

They let go of each other after a few moments and Clark headed down the stairs, checking back once to find Lex looking at him with profound affection. 

  * end __




End file.
